Who Is This Girl!
by michiko160
Summary: Sesshomaru thought she was dead. She thought she'd never see him again. They didn't expect how things would end. This is a SessxOC pairing. Warning: First chapter is pretty long. I promise shorter chapters later.
1. Chapter 1: A Calculating General

Chapter 1: A Calculating General

'Now how did this happen?' Mika thought to herself. 'First I found an annoying foreign woman who won't shut up and now I'm fighting a ridiculously dressed foreign army on the western borders of the eastern lands.' Mika turned and struck down a soldier who was trying to attack her from behind. 'Dishonorable henchman. God is that girl still clinging to one of my men like a spoiled toddler?' Mika struck down another soldier and ran to the girl. She gave her a once over eyeing the strange dress she was wearing.

"You cannot fight in that." Mika said ignoring the meager protests coming from the girl. She drew her blade and cut off the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. It now fell just above her knees. 'She still needs a weapon. Just then a soldier came barreling towards them with a menacing looking sword. 'Perfect.' Mika dodged his attack and struck him down as well. She grabbed his sword and handed it to the girl.

"Eep! What am I supposed to do with this!? And you destroyed my dress! It was the latest fashion back home! It's expensive! You'll pay for thi…" the foreigner was cut off by Mika's death glare.

"You couldn't fight in that dress and you need some way to defend yourself." She said as a soldier ran past her and tried to attack the foreign girl, she shrieked and pierced his stomach with her newly acquired sword. When she saw what she did she shrieked again.

**(Crash!)**

There was a far off crash on the battlefield. It almost sounded like armor crashing on armor. Mika turned towards the resulting dust cloud. She saw a familiar figure in the center of the cloud. 'That looks like, no. It can't be.'

"Sesshomaru." She whispered under her breath.

_~Sesshomaru's POV~_

I heard a commotion on the eastern borders of my land while on patrol. When I searched for its source I across a battle between two armies. Several ridiculously dressed soldiers charged at me. I used my powers and the wind around me started to pick up. I tossed the soldiers towards each other. The resulting dust cloud was huge. I picked up a faint sound, it almost sounded like my name.

_~End Sesshomaru's POV~_

Mika jumped from the cliff edge she was standing on and into the shallow canyon beneath her. As she ran towards the great demon lord she struck down several opposing soldiers. It seemed they were an endless stream. With the area cleared for now, she sheathed her blade and knelt before the demon lord.

"My lord. It has been quite some time since I've last seen you." She raised her head and looked into his amber eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me." She teased.

'Why does this wench look so familiar?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Then something sparked in the back of his mind.

_~Flashback~_

Sesshomaru was fourteen, just toeing the line of puberty. He was studious back then, almost as studious as he was now. After running out of scrolls in his library he turned to a small store in a village twenty minutes from his home. As he was searching through a bin of scrolls the storeowner stormed in. He was an angry looking 30-something year old human. He froze for a second when he saw the young lord. At this point Sesshomaru came on a daily basis, so the shop keeper was used to his presence. Though he still feared the young youkai. He bowed to Sesshomaru who was giving him a quizzical look.

"My young lord." He bowed. "Have you happened to see a young slave girl in here?" He had a look of hatred and disgust when he mentioned the girl. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Excuse me my lord. I must find her." He then turned and exited the main room and disappeared behind a door. After ten seconds Sesshomaru heard that he was out of the building.

"Is he gone?" He heard a tiny voice say. There was no one around him. He could not place the sound nor could he smell a possible source of the voice.

"Is he gone?" The voice repeated.

"Who? And where are you speaking from?" He asked looking around him. He gave a tiny jump when a face popped from the bin of scrolls he was just sifting through.

"The shop keeper, is he gone?" Sesshomaru stared at the small ink stained face. He was captivated by those amethyst colored eyes, he slowly nodded.

"The shop keep left the building and went to a small hut behind the shop." He answered, attempting to keep his voice monotone. He rarely spoke now-a-days.

"Oh good." The girl said as she climbed out of the bin, careful not to drop a single scroll. She looked around the same age as Sesshomaru. She had dirty butt length raven colored hair, her grey kimono was ink stained and had tears along the hems and sleeves. "Thank you my lord." She bowed.

_~End Flashback~_

This couldn't be the same girl. She was human, and that was over two hundred years ago. But looking into those brilliant amethyst eyes, he knew it had to be the same girl. She still had butt length raven hair, but it was held in a high ponytail by a blood red ribbon. Her clothes looked strange to Sesshomaru though.

(A/N She was wearing a black Chinese dress with red edges and stitching that landed just above her ankles with slits up both sides going up to her hips. She had red leggings that had a black sakura blossom design, a red sash around her waist that held her katana and a small pouch. Her shoes were typical Chinese shoes in black and black fingerless gloves.)

"So my lord, will you fight besides me one more time?" She was now on her feet and held her hands towards Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Was his reply. She smiled inwardly. 'He hasn't changed a bit.' Just then a new wave of foreign soldiers appeared. Mika gave Sesshomaru one last glance, his eyes were now glowing red, and turned back towards the soldiers. Her soldiers were scattered on the cliff above and in the basin of the canyon, they were severely outnumbered but this never bothered Mika. They would win this battle with or with Sesshomaru's help, it would just go faster with his help.

She heard a loud growl behind her and new that he had transformed into his true form. Looks like they'd be finished here by sunset.

"Let's go Fluffy!" She yelled as they charged forward. Mika slashing down soldiers with her katana and Sesshomaru jumping on unsuspecting, he made sure to avoid Mika's men. After a few minutes Sesshomaru allowed his poison to fill the basin.

"Oi! Everyone out of the basin! Get to the top of the cliffs now!" She yelled at her men. The foreign soldiers saw them retreat and thought they won, well that was until they turned and saw a green mist fill the air around them. Mika cut a square of cloth from one of the fallen soldiers and tied it around her nose and mouth. 'This won't hold for long. I have to end this soon. I have to find their leader.' Just then a new wave of soldiers dropped into the canyon from a high plateau in the center of the basin. It was about ten feet away and fifty feet high.

"Sesshomaru! Sit!" She yelled at the giant dog in front of her. He gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?' "SIT!" She yelled again. This time he complied. She ran up his back, to his head, and jumped off his upturned nose. "I promise to scratch behind your ears later!" She yelled knowing that the great lord wasn't too happy about someone running off of his face.

The jump did the trick though. She was at the top of the plateau in front of an expensively dressed man with a golden hilt sticking out of his belt. Embedded in the hilt was an assortment of precious jewels.

"You wench!" He drew his sword and faced Mika. The steel of his broad sword was embedded with diamonds, which could cut through anything.

"This is where you die." Mika said as she charged him with her katana. Down in the canyon soldiers were dropping like flies from Sesshomaru's poison. Those who managed to climb out of the canyon were faced with Mika's soldiers. Some were captured others killed where they stood.

Mika and the man were exchanging blows. She had a wicked smile on her face, after all she wasn't even trying. The smile dropped from her face when she delivered the final blow. She sheathed her blade and grabbed the sword from the crumpled form of her adversary. She looked down at the battlefield.

"Stand down! All of you!" She yelled. Her men sheathed their weapons as they knelt on the ground, the foreign soldiers looked up at the sword and knew they had lost. They silently prayed that they wouldn't be tortured.

Mika kneeled on one and placed her right hand on the ground. The Earth under everyone's feet pulsed, covering the entire battlefield. The bodies of the dead quickly decomposed as the earth continued to pulse. In the wake of the decomposed bodies new fauna began to grow. Plants rose from the ground where previously dead bodies lay. Even Sesshomaru's poison was being filtered out of the air. Once all the bodies were decomposed and the plants had sprouted and the air was clear Mika stood and removed the cloth from her face.

"With death comes new life. Out of this violence comes peace and prosperity. The two sides of a broad sword," she held the sword in front her face, "One destroys the other gives. This battle is over, a new peace falls on this land. Its symbol is destroyed." She threw the sword high into the air , and held her hands in front of her hands in front of her mouth taking deep breaths. When the sword was two feet from her head she looked up and blew fire at it. The gold and steel melted, leaving behind the jewels and a few gold nuggets. Catching them Mika jumped from the plateau and landed in front of the foreign soldiers. She handed them all of the jewels and gold but held onto two small pink shards.

With that Mika, Sesshomaru, and her men turned and left the battle site. Sesshomaru had climbed up to the top of the cliff and lowered herself to the ground, still in his true form. Mika crawled on his back and sat on his neck taking a hold on his thick fur. Followed by her men they traveled to the west through thick forest. Mika was exhausted and began to sleep on Sesshomaru's scruff.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so long. I didn't want to make it too short but I ended up making it too long in the process. Please rate and review ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: An Honorable and Caring Lady

Chapter 2: An Honorable and Caring Lady

_~Sesshomaru's Flashback~_

A dirty fourteen year old girl had just climbed out from a bin of scrolls.

"Thank you my lord." She said as she bowed to a fourteen year old Sesshomaru.

"Why are you thanking this Sesshomaru?" He asked, barely succeeding in keeping his voice monotone.

"For not telling him I was in the bin." She beamed.

"This Sesshomaru did not know you were in the bin."

"I thought you would have smelled me lord Sesshomaru. Oh we better get out of here." She stated as she grabbed his hand and ran from the store. Sesshomaru was baffled at the girl's boldness. No one ever touched him, and if they did they usually didn't live long enough to tell of it, even back then.

"Why are we running?" He asked. A few of the villagers staring as they headed into the cover of the forest.

"Because if we don't the shop keeper will beat me. Many people don't pay any attention because they think I'm just some common slave, but he's really my uncle. So I run. If I can stay out of his sights he won't beat me." She said calmly. It was as if she was just stating that the grass was green and the sky was blue. Sesshomaru was shocked. They stopped at a small stream deep within the forest. The girl knelt by the by the water's edge and washed her face. Sesshomaru could now see how pretty she was.

"Why not just leave the village completely if you do not wish to be beaten. He asked.

"Because there are demons out there and I don't want to die."

"This Sesshomaru is a demon."

"Yes but I know you won't hurt me." She smiled up at him.

"What's your name?" He was dying to know who this girl was.

"I'm Mika." She replied sadly.

_~End Sesshomaru's Flashback~_

"OI! Girl!" The foreign woman yelled hurting Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. They were currently in a forest, well more specifically in a clearing, in a forest in the western lands. The soldiers had made camp there and Sesshomaru had long since transformed into his usual form. Mika was sleeping in his soft tail. Every now and then she would mutter "So fluffy" and then would go back to lightly snoring. Sesshomaru let out a low growl to the girl. 'Stupid wench. Can't she see that Mika is sleeping?'

"Oi! Wake up!" She said ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growls. Before he could react he felt Mika's grip suddenly tighten on his tail. So much so that he actually flinched. She sat up and stared at the woman with enough anger to kill a horse.

"How dare you wake me!" Mika yelled releasing Sesshomaru's tail. He quickly reclaimed it and rubbed the area she crushed. Just then Inuyasha came barreling through trees.

"Oi Sesshomaru! I knew I smelled your filthy stench!" Sesshomaru gave him an icy glare.

"Still haven't learned any manners I see little brother." And then the two did what they do best. They fought. Mika and the woman refrained from arguing while those two fought. Suddenly Mika's men jumped and looked as if they were ready to fight, a actually were. Mika rushed to see who they were fighting. When she got there she saw a Miko, a monk, a demon slayer, and a kit.

"Oi, stand down! I thought you men were more honorable than this! Attacking people who've done you no harm! I'm ashamed of you!" She yelled turning away from them.

"What would you have us do my lady?" A soldier asked.

"Sit down, shut up, and behave yourselves." She turned away from them again. They did as she said. "I apologize for the rudeness of my soldiers. I guess they're still riled up from our recent battle." She looked at Shippo. "Hello there little one." She said.

"Hi." Shippo replied. He was nestled in Kagome's arms.

"Are you his mother?" Mika asked Kagome. Kagome just nodded. "Is it okay if I give him a sweet?"

"Of course it's alright." Kagome replied. Mika reached into the pouch at her waist and pulled out a small bag. She handed them to Shippo.

"My father used to make me these sweets when I was young." Shippo opened the bag and put one of the small brown in his mouth.

"Wow! This is really good! What is it?" He asked.

Mika smiled, "That's my little secret." The she felt a hand on her rump, her left eye twitched. She turned towards Miroku and punched him hard enough to send him flying towards the nearest tree. "Oh how rude of me, I never introduced myself." Mika bowed. "My name is Mika. And who are you?"

"I'm Sango, the lecherous monk is Miroku, this is Kagome and her kit Shippo." Sango answered pointing to each person in turn.

"If you would forgive me for my behavior earlier, it's just that your beauty was so captivating. I know I just met you, but I don't have long to live, so will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku said gripping Mika's hand.

**(Bonk)**

"Hentai." Sango said hitting Miroku in the head with her boomerang before Mika had a chance to react.

"Sango, Kagome, Shippo, you must have been traveling for quite some time, you must be weary. Come, I'll make you some tea." Mika said ignoring a certain unconscious lecher. They all agreed and moved to sit by a small fire.

"What about me! No one has asked who I am, nor has anyone bothered to introduce themselves to me!" The foreign girl complained.

"Then why don't you just introduce yourself. You don't have to wait to be introduced." Mika stated plainly as she filled a tea pot with water.

"Oh, well uh, I'm Annabel. My convoy was attacked yesterday and I got lost trying to escape. Mika found me this morning and let me travel with her." The girl said quietly, now realizing she owed Mika for that kindness.

"I couldn't leave you out there An-na-bel. You could have gotten eaten by a demon that was looking for a snack." She abruptly stopped and looked at Kagome. "Wait did you say Kagome? As in the Shikon Miko Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, that's me." 'Great now I'll have to fight her because she wants my shard of the sacred jewel.'

"Then I have something that you might want." Mika said as she reached into the pouch at her waist and pulled out two shard of the Shikon jewel. "The leader of the army we faced earlier had these embedded in his sword. I'm almost certain that he was using it to create an endless stream of soldiers." She handed the tainted shards to Kagome.

"Why are you just handing these over? Usually there's a big fight over the shards." Sango asked feeling a bit gob-smacked.

"I have no need or desire for it, nor do my men or Sesshomaru." Mika stated flatly.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, why are you not fighting us? And why are you traveling with him? How do you even know him?" A now fully awake Miroku asked taking a seat next to Sango.

"You've done me no harm. I bear you no ill-will, there's really no reason for me to fight you. Sesshomaru helped us defeat the army we faced earlier and brought us here to his lands so we can be protected while we rest. You could say that Sesshomaru and I are… old friends." Mika answered while pouring the tea. The group exchanged a look of apprehension. "Shippo, I understand that fox demons use toys and figurines to create illusions to deceive and even instill fear in their opponents. Is this true?"

"Mhmm." Shippo hummed quickly while he sipped his tea.

"Well then I have something for you. When I was a young girl, my father made me a set of toy soldiers. After he died my uncle destroyed the set except for the two that I kept hidden in the forest that surrounded the village. Ah, here it is." She pulled a small figure of a soldier in Western armor holding a katana and standing at the ready to attack. He had long silver hair that reached down past his waist and golden eyes. "Here you could use this to scare some of your adversaries. Why don't you give it a try?" Shippo gently grabbed the figurine and flooded it with his fox magic. A soldier appeared in front of him ready to fight. Mika let a small sad smile inch across her face.

"This is so cool!" Shippo laughed.

"I wish those two would quit fighting already. I'm sure once it's finished Inuyasha will force us to keep moving. I'm tired and want to rest already." Kagome said tiredly.

"I have an idea, why don't you stay with me and my men. If you do you could rest and be well protected from everything, including Sesshomaru." Mika offered voice hopeful.

"Like hell we are! We ain't staying anywhere near that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, apparently unhappy about losing to his half-brother, again. "How can you promise protection from anything let alone Sesshomaru!? How can you promise he won't slaughter us in our sleep!?"

"You'd be here to protect your friends as well. My men are just a security blanket, there to help you defend your pack and take care of the weak demons. And I made a promise to Sesshomaru, as long as I keep my promise you have nothing to fear from him." Mika said flatly unfazed by Inuyasha's anger. It was so easy to mold him to her will.

"What do you mean promise?!" Inuyasha yelled louder hurting Mika's ears. 'I don't trust this girl. She's too suspicious. And a little familiar.'

"Nothing bad I assure you. Now if you'll please excuse me I have a little catching up to do." Mika walked away leaving a very confused hanyou behind.

_~Mika's Flashback~_

"I'm Mika." A fourteen year old Mika said sadly. Her name was the last thing her parents had given her before they died that her uncle couldn't destroy. She pulled the tattered ribbon from her hair. She bent down to the water and tried to clean the dirt from her long raven hair. 'Why do I trust this demon so much? I just met him!' She thought.

"If you do not wish to go back to your uncle why don't you come with this Sesshomaru to his castle?" He offered. 'Why would he offer me something like that?'

"You mean it? I can live with you in your large home?" Mika asked excitedly. 'If he truly means it then I can get away from my uncle and I could keep from getting killed. But I'd be surrounded by demons.' She thought. 'It's worth it.' Her conscious told her.

"Yes you would be a personal maid to this Sesshomaru, but it would be better than being a slave." He told her holding out his hand to her. She was confused for a second, but she let out a small smile and took his hand.

"Wait I have to get something first." She turned and jumped across the two rocks in the stream to the other side. She went to the third tree to the left and dug her hands into the soft soil at the base of the tree until she felt the soft fabric of the pouch she'd buried here six years ago. She pulled it up out of the ground and brushed off the dirt.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The last toy soldiers that my dad made for me, see?" She pulled out a male soldier wearing western armor and holding a katana. He had long silver hair that went down past his waist and bright golden eyes. The second was a female soldiers wearing the same armor and also holding a katana. Her hair was raven colored and ended at her hips; her eyes were a brilliant violet. Both soldiers were standing ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"These were the only two I was able to save from my uncle. The night my father died I grabbed them and buried them here before my uncle could touch them. My father said the female looked just like my mom. I always imagined that I was a general and that I defeated countless armies. The male one looks like my dad did before he and my mother had me." She looked happily at the two soldiers.

"If you're ready to go then follow this Sesshomaru." He said jumping across the stream in one leap. Mika pulled him into the tightest hug she could manage.

"Thank you my lord. I promise to always be by your side and repay you for this kindness." She said speaking into his clothed shoulder.

_~End Mika's Flashback~_

* * *

Please rate and review ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: A Mother's Heart

Chapter 3: A Mother's Heart

"My lord. It seems like that demon is upset with you. Is he who I think he is?" Mika asked quietly. When Sesshomaru's brow was slightly furrowed like it was now, she knew he was very unhappy and a little annoyed.

"Yes, that is Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru believes that you remember him." He stated flatly, his voice like velvet.

"I did promise you a good scratch behind the ears, did I not?" Mika watched in amusement as his eyes twitched.

"Yes that's right. Though you do need to be punished for running on this Sesshomaru's face." He let a small grin slither across his face, but it disappeared after a second. Mika giggled as she sat behind him putting her fingers to work scratching behind his ears. Though he didn't show it, he was happy as a pup from the feeling of the scratching. It was the only thing that could ever bring him out of the pit of unhappiness.

_~Inuyasha's POV~_

'Why does that girl look so familiar? She reminds me of a maid from when I was still living in the palace. But that was a long time ago. Besides I don't know what happened to her after I left. I heard she had died around ten years later."

_~End Inuyasha's POV~_

"Mmmmm your hair is so soft Sesshy." Mika ran her fingers through his hair allowing her nails to lightly rake across his scalp. "I wish I had such silky locks." She brought a lock of hair to her nose. "It smells like pine trees.

"Mika where have you been? You promised to be by my side, yet you disappeared when we were twenty-five. This Sesshomaru thought you dead. You fell into an endless river." He said.

"I thought I'd never see you again. When I washed up on shore I didn't know where I was. I had no idea how to get back to you. I also didn't want to be seen by my uncle. No doubt he would have recognized me, I was always easy to pick from a crowd." She sighed thinking back to that time. 'No, that's one memory I refuse to relive.'

"How did you live all these years? It's been some two hundred years." To that Mika shrugged her shoulders. She never understood it herself. It was obvious she wasn't human, but she wasn't a hanyou either. And she couldn't be a youkai, could she? "That's the third time you've yawned in the past ten minutes. It is grating on this Sesshomaru's last nerve. You must rest now." He looked at her through the corners of his eyes. Mika could see the concern buried deep in those cold amber eyes.

"Only if you'll let me sleep in your fluffy tail." Mika giggled and curled herself up in his tail and quickly slipped into slumber.

_~Sesshomaru's Flashback~_

'Why did I allow this girl to come with me to my castle?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Why did I even help her at all?'

'Because she's special.' His beast told him. As the two walked through the gates of the castle, an eight year old Inuyasha ran past them chasing a bright red ball.

"He's so cute." Mika thought out loud.

"Maybe for a half-breed. He's this Sesshomaru's younger half-brother. A disgrace to our bloodline. Tainted with the blood of a human wench." He said. Only after he saw Mika's face did he realize how his words sounded to her ears. "After mother died, father mated with a human wench. He rejected me and replaced mother quickly."

"Oh, you don't like that she took your mother's place and that her son soaked up your father's love." She said under her breath. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed of relief. At least now she didn't think he hated all humans. 'Why do I even care what that human thinks?'

"If you are to be this Sesshomaru's maid you'll need a better kimono. This Sesshomaru will show you to your quarters. There will be kimonos there that you can wear." He led her to the royal wing of the palace. "Your room will be next to this Sesshomaru's for when you need to quickly respond to a call. You can take one of the kimonos and change in here. This Sesshomaru will wait outside while you dress." With that he walked out of the room. A few minutes later Mika called for him.

"Hn."

"I ca… I can't….. I can't tie the obi. Can you do it for me?" Mika blushed. Her hair still hung loose and draped itself around her face beautifully. She looked otherworldly in the kimono with her hair down blushing like that. Sesshomaru gave a terse nod and stepped forward. He reached to the front of her torso where she held it crookedly. He pulled it straight and tied it up into a large bow. She let out a small thank you. She had never worn such a beautiful kimono before. It was a lavender color with magenta and midnight blue sakura petals that draped down from her left shoulder. The obi and under kimono were magenta as well. She looked so beautiful.

_~End Sesshomaru's Flashback~_

"Mika wake up. Someone wishes to speak with you." Sesshomaru said quietly while nudging her.

"Mmmmm" She rolled to her other side. Sesshomaru nudged her again. This time she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she finally looked up she saw Inuyasha sitting two feet away from her. She blinked twice.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked getting straight to the point. Mika reached her hand towards Inuyasha. He stiffened as she ran her hand through the section of hair next to his face.

"It seems you've forgotten me Inuyasha." She placed her forehead on his, smiling sadly. "It was so long ago." She pulled him into a hug.

"Mi-Mika?" He asked incredulously.

_~Inuyasha's Flashback~_

Inuyasha was eight years old. Sesshomaru's new maid had been here for two months now. They were currently in Sesshomaru's personal hot spring taking a bath.

"Mika look at me!" He said jumping from a tall rock. His maid was sure to wrap a strip of fabric around his hips and upper thighs to keep his (ahem) personal areas concealed. Mika laughed at his antics.

"Inuyasha! You'll hurt yourself like that." Inuyasha swam to her and nestled himself in her arms. Sesshomaru walked into his hot spring then and froze when he saw Mika and Inuyasha. Mika stood and reached her hand out to Sesshomaru. She too had her fabric wrapped around her hips and thighs, but she also had her chest wrapped around her chest.

"Join us Sesshomaru. It's fun." Mika beamed. Sesshomaru turned and headed towards the door he had just come through. Mika jumped out of the water and ran towards him getting a tight grip on his tail. She sat on the floor refusing to move and clutching his tail. "It's so fluffy!"

"Why are you nuzzling this Sesshomaru's tail?" He looked at the fourteen year old on the floor.

"Because you're going to take a bath with me and Inuyasha! Whether you want to or not!" Sesshomaru looked at her and saw that she wouldn't give up easily. He sighed and decided to just do what she said and save himself a headache.

"Fine. Let go of this Sesshomaru's tail." Mika smiled and jumped back into the water. Inuyasha had never seen someone order Sesshomaru around before. He nestled himself back into Mika's arms. Sesshomaru then stepped into the bath and sat to the left of Mika. Inuyasha reached his tiny hands towards Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru just looked down at him and gave him a small smile. Inuyasha then grinned from ear to ear, happy that his big brother was finally accepting him.

_~End Inuyasha's Flashback~_

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Mika's tiny waist and buried his face in her shoulder. 'Besides my mother, Mika was the only one in the castle who cared for me. When she was around Sesshomaru accepted me, it seemed like we were truly loving brothers.'

"I've missed you Inuyasha." She said into his ear. "You were so cute when you were a little pup." She released Inuyasha and sat between the two brothers. It broke her heart to see how they acted. She remembered the last time she was near the two of them.

_~Mika's Flashback~_

She was sitting behind Sesshomaru in the trial. They were now sixteen and the brothers' father had died. Sesshomaru was now the lord of the western lands. In front of Sesshomaru was Inuyasha and his mother. Sesshomaru was banishing them from the palace, and trying to get them banished from the lands completely. Mika was trying to sit silent during the trial but it was difficult.

"Inuyasha, your mother and yourself are no longer welcome on these lands. You shall be taken from these lands. If you should return you will be killed on sight."

"Sesshomaru what are you doing!? I can no longer sit idly by while you sentence your brother to death!" She was no standing in front of Sesshomaru. "He's your younger brother! How can you just sentence him to death like this!? He's just a pup! He'll die without your protection! You're killing him!" Mika stunned the youkai court to silence. Partly because she was hurting their sensitive ears to no end, but mainly because they thought she was insane. She was defying Sesshomaru and yelling at him publicly. Surely Sesshomaru would kill her for this.

"Guards. Escort Mika to her quarters. This Sesshomaru will deal with her later." The guards grabbed Mika's arms and dragged her out of the room.

"Don't do this Sesshomaru! Don't be a murder! Don't be the cause of Taisho blood being spilt! Don't kill Inuyasha!" She screamed until her throat was raw.

_~End Mika's Flashback~_

"Inuyasha! There's a jewel shard twenty minutes south of here!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha got up and headed in the direction Kagome sensed the moving shard. He sent one look back towards Mika and left with the rest of the tachi.

"Sesshomaru, can we go back to the castle now?" He glared at her. "I haven't been there since I was your general." Mika turned towards him. "You've gotten colder. You don't smile like you used to."

"Hn."

"What made you so cold?" Mika stared into his eyes. He just got up and headed further west. "It's time to get moving!" She shouted to her men before following Sesshomaru. No point in wasting any more time.

When they got to the castle the first thing to greet them was a little Rin chasing after a flower covered Jakken. Mika smiled inwardly. 'She's so cute. A cute little human girl. I wonder if she's his ward or adopted daughter.' Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't as cold as she thought he was. Sesshomaru's castle looked bigger than it did the last time she was here. 'Maybe he added several more wings and rooms.' Good thing too, they were going to need it if all the soldiers were to stay there with their leader.

Once everyone was settled in their respective rooms, Mika got the same one she had had when she lived in the palace, she went to Sesshomaru's study. Just as she thought he was sitting at his desk signing papers.

"Sesshomaru I need you to gather the lords from the other lands. I have a girl who needs returning and odds are one of them will know to whom she should be returned." Mika turned ready to leave.

"Why should this Sesshomaru help?" Sesshomaru asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you think I was asking you Fluffy? Well, let me clarify for you. I'm ordering you to. You may not like it but it's what needs to be done. I have something that needs my attention. When I return I expect the lords to at least be notified that their presence is needed." Mika walked out of the study without waiting for Sesshomaru's reply. Halfway down the hall her best soldier and right hand man stopped her. "Yes Atsushi. What do you need?"

"I want to go with you Mika." He said holding on to her thin wrist. "I know you're strong, but I worry about you. You know I think of you as my little sister, and these lands are dangerous. Let me go and protect you." Mika just smirked out of annoyance.

"There's no need to worry Atsushi. Besides this is something I have to do on my own." She pulled her wrist out of his grip and walked down the hall. She walked down the familiar path through the forest that felt like a second home to her. Soon she was faced with a small village and in front of her was the small market place. She walked down the main street and entered a store. The smell of ink assaulted her nose and she took in the scrolls that lined the walls and were scattered about in bins on the main floor of the building. A scared little boy who was in a grey over-sized haori that was tied with a dirty string came out of a doorway towards the back.

"Hi there little one. Why do you look so scared sweetheart?" He looked at her and froze. "Ok, can you tell me your name?"

"Hi-Hisoka." He stuttered.

"Hisoka, do you look so scared because your father beats you and calls you a slave?" Hisoka looked at her completely gob-smacked. How could she know that? He started to cry. "It's okay Hisoka. Do you want to come with me to my castle? You can become my son. I promise to keep you safe." She said wrapping her arms gently around the sobbing boy careful to avoid any places he would possibly be bruised. He nodded his head and buried his tear and ink stained face in her shoulder. "Before you come with me you need to tell me where your father is. So I can tell him you're coming with me."

"He's, he's in the be-bedroom. D-don't go, he'll h-hurt you t-to keep you from ta-taking me." He said between sobs.

"Nonsense. Now stay here and don't move. I'll be back soon." Mika put the boy next to a large bin of scrolls and walked towards the screen door behind the large counter. She relied on her memory to move her through the small maze of hallways. She could hear moans of pleasure coming from behind the bedroom door. She opened the door and stepped in being sure to close the door completely to make sure if Hisoka did follow her he wouldn't be able to see a thing. The stench of unwashed bodies, sweat, and sex assaulted her nose.

"What the… Who the hell are you!?" The thirty something year old man yelled at Mika.

"Get out of here you whore!" The bug eyed woman yelled at her. When Mika didn't move the woman walked right up to Mika and slapped her. Mika grabbed the woman by the neck and squeezed. The woman's eyes bugged even further out of her skull. Mika grabbed the woman's face and turned it sharply to the side. There was a sickening crack and the woman went still. Mika let go of her neck and dropped her in a heap on the floor.

"The boy, I want to take the boy with me. You're going to let me take him without payment and without trouble." Mika told him coldly. (A/N: Seems she's been taking lessons from the master ne?)

"You want a worthless slave? You come into my home, kill my woman, and demand my slave? My you are audacious. But let's make a deal, you can have the boy, if I can have that pretty little body of yours." He broke out into a disgusting perverted smile. Mika walked to him and grabbed his arm and twisted until it was dislocated.

"I'm taking your son away from your abuse. Your family is disgusting. I'm horrifies that I'm related to you. Your great-great grandfather was just as disgusting as you." Mika said into his ear. She released his arm. "You don't deserve the boy." She punched him square in the jaw and knocked him out. She walked back to the bin where she left the boy. "I told you I'd be fine, see? Come, Hisoka. Let me take you to my castle." She said lifting the boy into her strong arms. He rested his little head on her shoulder as she walked back the way she came. When she got back to Sesshomaru's castle she saw the boy had fallen asleep. She left him in her room. "Atsushi, can you please make sure the boy stays safe?" He nodded and stepped into her room. Mika turned and headed towards Sesshomaru's study one more time. She wasn't surprised when she saw three expensively dressed demons in the study with Sesshomaru.

"Mika this is Kazuhiro, Lord of the Southern Lands, Mamoru, Lord of the Eastern Lands, and Takahiro, Lord of the Northern Lands." Sesshomaru gestured to each lord in turn.

"Hello, I have a foreign woman who has been separated from her convoy. I have reason to believe she is an important woman. I had Sesshomaru call upon you because I believe one of you would know if her convoy is in your lands and missing a girl." Mika addressed them as if she had every right to.

"Ah yes, I have foreign visitors but two days ago their company had been attacked by bandits. They lost their princess in the assault. I'm glad to hear that she is safe. If you'll have her things prepared I can take her back to my castle." Takahiro said. He thought this girl in front of him was very intriguing. He wasn't the only one who thought so. Kazuhiro had been eyeing the girl since she had walked in. Her aura felt strange, almost as if it wasn't as strong as it could be and was dying to reach its full capacity. He decided to stay a while longer in the Western lands and learn more about this girl.

"Thank you my lord. I'll go inform her." Mika bowed and exited the room. 'Ok, Kazuhiro was looking at me strangely. Thank Kami he's not staying.' Mika thought. She walked to Annabel's room which was across from her own. Mika opened the door and saw Annabel sitting with one of her soldiers. She lifted one eyebrow at the sight. Her soldier looked like a child who was just caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Annabel you'll be leaving later this evening with the lord of the Northern Lands. You'll be reunited with your convoy by morning." Mika turned and exited the room.

**(Crash!)**

A loud crash came from Mika's room. She ripped open the door and saw Hisoka standing on the bed holding a vase in his tiny hands and Atsushi hiding behind a chair. Mika struggled to suppress her laughter.

"Mama!" Hisoka said dropping the vase on the bed and running to Mika. 'Well he adjusted quickly.' Mika thought.

"Atsushi what happened?" She said looking at the general. "You know what never mind. It's funnier without me knowing what happened." She shook her head. "You can go relax in your room know Atsushi." Mika picked up Hisoka and walked over to her bed. Atsushi walked out of the room glaring at the boy.

"Mama is this your castle?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Now before you can go running about it you have to change. Let me get you new clothes." Mika said as she walked to the large closet in the room. Though she hadn't been here in a while she knew Inuyasha's old clothes from when he was eight was still there. Hopefully they would fit Hisoka.

"Mama I'm hungry." He said once he was clothed in red.

"Ok let's go find the kitchen." She said leading him out of her room and down the hall. "Maybe they have a big pot of stew with our names on it." She smiled.

* * *

Please rate and review! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: An Important Friend

Chapter 4: An Important Friend

_~Sesshomaru and Mika's Flashback~_

The trial had just ended. Inuyasha was no longer allowed in the Western Palace. Though he was still allowed on Western Lands. A sixteen year old Sesshomaru was going to his personal maid's room. The door was open so he peered inside. Sixteen year old Mika was packing a small pouch with her soldiers, some money, and a change of clothes.

"What are you doing Mika?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm leaving! If you kick Inuyasha and his human mother out of the palace why should I remain the only human? It's clear you don't want any humans in the palace, so I'm going to join Izayoi and Inuyasha." Mika closed the pouch and lifted it into her arms. She turned to face Sesshomaru.

"You are not permitted to leave." He said with an air of finality. But Mika was not one to be pushed around, especially by the demon lord.

"Why? So you can punish me for speaking out during the trial? Spare me; you know as well as I do you don't have the heart to hurt me. Besides there's nothing keeping me here." Mika looked at the ground holding back her tears. She stalked past the demon lord and swiftly headed towards the exit. Sesshomaru let out a sigh. He should follow her, but he'll wait a minute or two. 'Let her think she's leaving. She knows she cannot leave me. I'm all she has.' He thought staring after her retreating figure.

Mika was walking down the path in the very forest where she often ran to hide from her uncle. Her father showed her a bunch of great hiding places when he was still alive. She walked into the village where the shop she once called home was. Speaking of which her uncle had just stepped out of said store. He looked around for a second before heading down the path he always took to the local brothel. The path led him right by Mika. She turned away from him and hoped he didn't recognize her. No such luck.

"Mika!?" He shouted at her. "Mika what in Kami's name are you wearing? Did you steal those clothes from a rich woman? How dare you, you're a rotten, worthless slave. I can't believe you had that gall to run away from your owner and then steal from a wealthy woman!" Her uncle was starting to draw attention to Mika. The villagers looked at her with disappointment. No one stepped forward to help her. Her uncle roughly grabbed her thin arm. Mika shut her eyes and braced herself for the impeding strike. When she didn't get hit she opened one of her eyes. She saw her uncle on the ground with a burn across his left cheek and staring behind her in fear. There's was only one thing that could create that type of burn.

"Sesshomaru!" She said happily and turned around. Her smile faded when she saw the Lord's face. He was very unhappy with her and it showed. "You're mad about me leaving aren't you?" She looked at one of the villagers, they were terrified and shocked. They must have believed that she was mated with him. She immediately blushed.

"You will not lay a single filthy hand on my maid ever again. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said to her uncle. He nodded and cowered in fear from the youkai in front of him. Mika came up to the demon's shoulder now; he had grown quite a bit in the past two years. She looked up at his face and discovered a new found admiration for him. He glanced at her and then turned on his heels and walked out of the village back towards the forest. Mika followed him. When they were concealed by the trees and far enough from the village to stay there uninterrupted Sesshomaru turned and slapped Mika. She was shocked to say the least. He had never laid a finger on her before or ever struck any woman, human or not.

"Wha-what was that for Sesshomaru?" She asked him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"For leaving and then worrying this Sesshomaru by going to the one place you knew you were in danger." He said staring at her. His icy façade was melting and worry was now coloring his usually indifferent features. "Do you know how worried I was when I saw him yelling at you?" He said too worried to keep speaking in the third person. Mika was shocked speechless by his behavior. He never dropped the indifferent mask, and he sure has hell never stopped speaking in third person.

"Sesshomaru." His icy façade suddenly returned to his features.

"You are to come back to my palace. When you get there you are going to learn how to fight and defend yourself in the dojo." Sesshomaru said turning around.

"Sesshomaru you were worried about me. But why? After what I did, I didn't think you would ever be worried about me."

"Inuyasha isn't defenseless. He has a small guard that I personally set that he will never know about. They will stay invisible to him. They will protect him until he is old enough to protect himself." He said indifferently.

"You listened to me." A knowing smile creeped across Mika's face. "You care about me! Admit it you can't live without me! You might even love me!" Mika told him. He just snorted. "Admit it! I'm more than just a maid to you!"

"You're this Sesshomaru's important friend. Happy now?" He told her getting impatient. He didn't like that she was one hundred percent right. He couldn't live without her. She was an important friend. She was his best friend. He might have loved her; he wasn't sure at the time. He looked at the look of happiness on her face. He wanted to always have her by his side. "You remember that you told this Sesshomaru that you once imagined you were a general who defeated countless armies?" She nodded. "You know have the chance. If you excel in your training you will get that chance. If you excel this Sesshomaru will make you a soldier." Mika stared at him with a blank expression for a minute then a huge smile of pure joy spread across her face. She threw herself at Sesshomaru and squeezed him tightly. It was always her dream to be a general.

_~End Sesshomaru and Mika's Flashback~_

"Good morning Sesshomaru." Mika said to him as she passed him in the hallway carrying her half-asleep 'son'. Sesshomaru looked at the girl and wondered if she was thinking about that time too. Something on her face said yes. He let a small smile break his mask for a second before he composed himself. She really was his best friend, the only person who truly new him inside and out. And he knew her better than anyone. Even the general who always shot him a dirty look when they acted friendly. 'Yes, my best friend. Had we been together during that battle we'd be mated and have our own pups by now.' He closed his eyes for a few seconds then continued walking down the hall. He had to make sure Rin was attending her classes after all.

* * *

_I've noticed that there are a lot of people who are reading my story but only one person has reviewed. I really helps me keep up with this story if you guys review. So please please rate and review guys! Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5: A Strong Woman

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was occupied with band camp and didn't have time to update. I'll give you two chapters to make up for the time lapse.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Strong Woman

Mika was heading towards the kitchen carrying her new son to get some breakfast. On the way there she was shocked to see that Kazuhiro was still at the palace. She tried to stay calm and to not over think his presence, but it was hard to do when he kept staring at her. After settling Hisoka down and having him eat his breakfast she allowed one of the maids to bring him to his new tutor. She convinced Sesshomaru to have Hisoka take a few classes as well. Two of them he got to learn with Rin. Now that she no longer had Hisoka to look after she walked to the gardens. She could tell that Kazuhiro was following her.

"Why are you following me Lord Kazuhiro?" Mika said turning to face him once they were in the gardens.

"I find you quite interesting Mika. There is something about you that I just can't place. When I saw you the first thing I thought was: Who is this girl? She is so beautiful, yet she speaks with a wisdom that's beyond her years. Then I felt your aura. It's being suppressed. I want to know why. I want to see what you're hiding." He reached his hand forward. Mika grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back.

"You are not to touch me. I do not know what you mean when you say I'm hiding something. I assure you that what you see is truly me. My aura is not being suppressed. It is full and healthy for a human girl such as myself." Mika told him flatly.

"But you're not human. You may not know it for some reason but someone has suppressed your aura to make you seem human. You have the faintest smell of undergrowth to you, you smell like an ink covered snake." He retorted. He was lying when he told her she smelled as foul as an ink covered snake, but he was upset about being flipped by a human girl. Though he was sure she wasn't human.

"Kazuhiro, what are you still doing in my palace?" Sesshomaru asked. 'When the hell did he get here?' Mika thought to herself.

"I was curious about your pet. You say she's a former general, but she looks young enough to be a recruit. And there's something off about her scent." He said staring into the ice prince's cold eyes. Man he was scary for such a young guy. Kazuhiro was at least eight hundred years older than him, and he was still scared of him.

"She does not smell like a snake. Now return to your lands. You've over stayed your welcome." Sesshomaru said throwing all respect out of the window. Who was the old fool kidding, he was picking on a human girl. Kazuhiro just stood up, bowed to Sesshomaru, and walked off in the direction of the gates.

"Sesshomaru what do I smell like?" Mika asked. She'd never given it much thought before, but Kazuhiro made her curious.

"You smell like fresh earth and newly sprouted plant life." He said simply looking in the direction that Kazuhiro disappeared to.

"Is that good?"

"It smells wonderful and earthy. Like a forest." He said. 'Why did I say that it smells wonderful? This girl has softened me.' He thought.

"Oh, the forest does smell pretty wonderful. Oh Sesshomaru, I wanted to thank you for making me your general. And I want to give you something." Mika said turning to face her old friend. He looked down at her, curious as to why she was bringing this up now. He also noticed that she still only came up to his shoulder. Before he could say anything though he got punched on the top of his head.

"Mika, why did you punch this Sesshomaru?" He said through clenched teeth.

"That's for slapping me when we were sixteen." She said like it wasn't a big deal, or something that happened over two hundred years ago.

"And you decide the perfect time to strike back would be two hundred years later?" He looked at her like she was an idiot. His right eyebrow twitched. Mika noticed this and gulped. Twitching eyebrows was not good. She turned and ran down the nearest path. But it was no use when running from a dog demon. He was in front of her in no time. She ran straight into his chest plate. She looked up at him again.

"Heh. It was all in good form Fluffy." She took a step back. Next thing she knew Sesshomaru had her pinned to one of the trees behind her.

"You shouldn't hit demons." He said to her menacingly.

"You shouldn't hit adolescent girls." She smirked. Suddenly Sesshomaru let her go and took a step back. Before she could ask why she saw Atsushi stalking towards them shooting Sesshomaru dirty looks.

"Mika I need to speak with you. Privately." He emphasized the word 'privately' eyeing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just stared at him with a level glare and walked off. "Mika I'm worried about you. Sesshomaru has been eyeing you like a piece of meat since we got here. I have to watch out for my little sis…" He was interrupted with Mika's hand in his face.

"Atsushi I am not a little girl. In fact I'm both older and wiser than you. And while I do appreciate your concern, it's unnecessary. Sesshomaru would never hurt me, and if he tried I'm strong enough to protect myself." She told him.

"Mika he has poisoned claws. No one is strong enough to protect themselves against him." Atsushi said bluntly, like it was something she didn't know.

"Atsushi," Mika started, all the knowledge of her many years coloring her voice. "I can handle anything he throws at me. I've seen everything he could throw at me. Nothing he can do will surprise me. I know how to fight him." She sounded almost like an old hag.

"Mika, you may have seen everything, but I doubt you can fight him." Atsushi said. Mika had heard enough. She pushed Atsushi to the side and started to walk away. When he grabbed her arm she flipped him as well. Would no one understand that she was to not be touched? 'Sesshomaru touched you though.' Her conscious told her pointedly. Mika just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Atsushi but you know my policy on physical contact." She told him. She then walked away looking for the dojo. After walking for nearly a half hour she finally got to the dojo. She stepped inside and saw several guards there already training. A few stopped to look at her, she knew their faces. They were around when she first joined the ranks of Sesshomaru's army. They stayed silent as she asked for a sparring partner. The new recruits laughed saying that she was merely a human and that she should just leave. But the ones who've seen her in action new better. One of the older soldiers agreed to partner with Mika.

"Sensei are you sure you want to waste your energy on a human girl? She'll barely be able to throw a punch." Said a young soldier.

"Shut your mouth and bite your tongue. This girl is stronger than you are and has seen more battles than even I have." He spat at the soldier. He shrinked away from the demon hoping that this wouldn't get in the way of him working his way up. Mika and the demon general bowed to each other.

"It's been quite a while Kenji. I thought you would have retired by now." Mika said to him.

"Nonsense, I'm still young and I have plenty of fight in me. Now show these boys how a real soldier fights Mika. They need a good lesson in humility." Kenji replied. They bowed again, though this time to start a spar. Kenji attacked first just because he knew Mika never would. Mika dodged his claws and punched his kidney. Kenji just smiled. They threw several punches and kicks before Kenji drew his sword. Mika continued to use her fists until the end of his katana nearly made contact with her cheek. Pulling hers out they fought in a blur. The sound of steel hitting steel was the only thing heard in the dojo. The younger soldiers were stunned to silence, while the older ones were remembering times when they sparred with Mika and got to watch her fight in actual battles. It was long before Kenji's sword flew from his hand and he was on his back. Mika sheathed her blade and extended her hand to her fallen comrade.

"I see time hasn't dulled your skills or your blade." Kenji noted as he got to his feet.

"No more volunteers? Oh well, I guess it is time to go check on Hisoka. Goodbye Kenji, old friend, I'll speak to you later." She walked out of the dojo leaving behind stunned soldiers and humbled recruits. 'Only one person who I have yet to defeat.' Mika thought. She smiled and went to find Hisoka in the library.

* * *

As always please rate and review! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6: A Lover

Chapter 6: A Lover

_~Flashback~_

Mika and Sesshomaru were now twenty. Mika had already climbed to the position of general and often stood by Sesshomaru's side during battle. It was currently a time of peace and there were no imminent battles. Mika and Sesshomaru were sitting in the gardens enjoying breakfast.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair up Sesshomaru?" Mika asked eyeing his long silver hair.

"I prefer to keep it down." He replied taking a sip of his tea.

"I wanna see what it would look like up." She got up from her seat and moved to his side of the table. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair and let it down; she collected Sesshomaru's hair in one hand and tied it up in the other into a high ponytail. Taking a step back she gazed at his profile. 'He looks so peaceful and beautiful sitting here in the gardens with his hair up. He doesn't show any emotion though; sometimes he just looks so, perfect. No one would guess that he was so dangerous.' Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow. Mika blinked twice. "You were curious as to what this Sesshomaru would look like with my hair up. Well, what do you think?" He glared at her. Now that she could see him from the front she could really see the full force of what putting his hair up did. His jawline became more pronounced, and his bangs framed his eyes and made them more of a focal feature. Even his ears were a tad more noticeable. He looked amazing.

"I like it." A slow smile spread across Mika's face. A baby hair slipped from the ponytail and fell to his shoulder. Mika moved closer to Sesshomaru and carefully lifted the strand, like it would turn to dust if she was too rough with it. 'His hair's so soft.' She noticed Sesshomaru staring into her eyes. There was something there hidden behind the icy façade. She brought her face closer to his. Their lips were now separated by two centimeters of air. They slowly closed their eyes.

"MASTER SESSHOMARUUUUUU!" Jakken came running down the garden path. Mika and Sesshomaru automatically separated. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh.

"What is it Jakken?" He asked flatly.

"The Lord of the eastern lands as assembled an attack on our lands!" Sesshomaru's head snapped in Jakken's direction and he gave him an icy glare.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Sesshomaru said emphasizing each word.

"The east is going to attack." Jakken cowered behind Mika's leg. Sesshomaru immediately stood from the table and pulled the ribbon out of his hair. Handing it to Mika he made a bee-line for his study. He had to organize a few things in there before he could get to his soldiers ready for battle.

"What horrid timing Jakken." Mika said annoyed and stalked off to her room. Jakken just stood there with a dazed look on his face wondering what she could possibly be talking about. Mika walked into her closet and immediately went to her uniform. She was the only girl in Sesshomaru's army, meaning her uniform had to be specially made. If it weren't for that fact that Sesshomaru had seen to it that she made it into the army himself, she would have been denied and maybe even harassed by the others. She soon earned their respect with her skill and ability to learn quickly, so she got a specially made uniform made from the scales of a dragon. She was completely protected. Slipping into the uniform she sighed. 'If only we didn't have to fight now.' Mika walked to the dojo to organize the soldiers who were there. She had them ready by the time Sesshomaru came.

"We have batt…" Sesshomaru started. When he saw all the soldiers ready to fight he looked sideways at Mika. She had a smirk on her face. They all left to go to the eastern borders. Mika rode with Sesshomaru on Ah-Un's back. It took them half a day to get there and two hours of waiting for the first of the eastern soldiers to make it to them. By that time the soldiers were prepared for anything. Mika and Sesshomaru stood on the front lines side by side. They looked both menacing and lovely, almost like a couple waiting for a party of guests. As soon as the cavalry reached Mika and Sesshomaru they were cut down from their perch's on the horses. A blood bath ensued.

The soldiers had attacked the remains of the cavalry and the foot soldiers that had started to appear. Mika was running towards the end of the stream of the soldiers cutting down anyone with her reach. Sesshomaru used his poison claws creating a path for himself as he looked for their leader. Mika spotted him in the center of the back line. He was perched on a horse overlooking the fight. His soldiers were being slaughtered. Mika pulled her face shield up and ran to the horse. The man on it let loose a huge cloud of miasma. Sesshomaru was suddenly behind her pulling her behind him. The cloud of miasma soon thickened until it was nearly impossible to see through it. Just then a sword glinted and slashed the top of Sesshomaru's arm. He was able to pull back before serious damage could be done. Mika closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She could faintly sense the aura's of the soldiers fighting behind her. She could hear Sesshomaru's light breathing. She could hear the faint hoof beats of the horse ahead of her and smell its musky odor. It was slowly coming closer attempting to stay silent. Its rider was now walking beside it. Sesshomaru saw the outline of the head of the horse and attacked above and behind it. He sliced through air. Using this opening Mika slashed to the left of the horse and pierced its rider's chest. The miasma began to clear and Sesshomaru looked at Mika's stance in front of the eastern general. Not even he knew the rider was off the horse. He studied Mika's face, surprised to see her eyes closed. Mika slowly opened her eyes and withdrew her blade. She turned back to the battlefield. The western soldiers had defeated nearly all of the soldiers. Only about ten remained. And they were already disarmed and at the mercy of the soldiers in front of them. Mika glanced at Sesshomaru and noticed the white silk of his shirt sleeve being dyed red by his blood. She looked at his face and saw nothing that betrayed his pain on his perfect features. She turned back to the battlefield. It would take a long time to get back to the castle. Many of the soldiers were wounded and exhausted. They would have to go to the nearest clearing with a nearby hot spring and make camp for the night.

_~Several Hours Later~_

Sesshomaru was sitting in a hot spring. He had his fundoshi on still. He was looking dejectedly at the wound on his arm. It still had yet to begin to heal. He heard the water move and ripple, the telltale sign that someone joined him the hot spring. He snapped his head to the right and saw Mika. She looked at his hair.

"Since you're not washing your hair tie it up." She said pulling out a second hair ribbon. It was white and red silk that matched his normal clothing. She pulled his hair into a high ponytail. She noticed him gently holding his left arm. 'That's right; it was wounded during the battle.' "Let me see your arm." When Sesshomaru didn't move she gently grabbed his left arm and moved in front of him. She inspected his wound and tenderly ran her fingers over the area. "You just need to clean it out. Come." She gently led him to the center of the hot springs. Slowly the water reached just under his wound. A small cloud of red bloomed from the dripping blood. She brought fresh water to the wound and gently cleaned it out. Soon after the wound began to close and heal. She looked up to Sesshomaru's face.

"Thank you Mika." Sesshomaru said quietly. He slowly lowered his head to Mika's. Mika in turn tilted her head to give Sesshomaru better access to her face. Soon their lips were centimeters apart. Slowly their eyelids drooped and closed. Their lips met and Mika dragged her hands up his arms and to his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. He parted her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. Her hands drifted to the back of his head and pulled him down closer to her head. She was finally sure that he loved her the way she loved him. Slowly she pulled out of his kiss. He let out a quiet whimper and opened his eyes. She stared into his amber eyes and saw a light that wasn't there before. They looked warm and inviting, a stark contrast to their usual cold and cut off look. She rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly dipped deeper into the water. It was now up to her delicate shoulders, Sesshomaru pulled her ever closer and rubbed slow circles on her lower back. She softly inhaled his scent. He smelled like pine trees and rain. It was comforting. They heard a rustling in the trees and they quickly separated.

_~End Flashback~_

Mika opened her eyes. She was laying between the silk sheets of her bed. Hisoka was sleeping peacefully next to her. She carefully lifted herself from the bed and silently left the room. She soon found herself in the gardens sitting on the edge of the small pond. She remembered becoming something near and dear to Sesshomaru's heart.

_~Mika's Flashback~_

Mika was now twenty-three. She and Sesshomaru, who was currently twenty-four, were sitting in his study. There was currently nothing to be attended to in the lands and they were enjoying the peace in front of the large fireplace. Mika's head was resting her head on his shoulder staring into the flames while he read a scroll.

"Do you wish to have a party for your birthday Mika?" He asked not looking up from his scroll.

"No, besides it doesn't seem right to have a large party just for my birthday."

"You're my mate-to-be. Why would it be wrong to have a party?"

"Because it's unnecessary, and fussy, and you have to be surrounded by people you don't really care for and keep up appearances. I'd much rather let it pass quietly with just the person I care for." She snuggled closer to his body. He quietly thought over what she said. He felt the same though often couldn't justify missing such a large event. Maybe he should just skip having a large party with all the nobility from his lands AND allied lands. He rested his cheek on her head.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm right and you know it. Plus we could always celebrate my birthday a different way. Who knows, we could possibly celebrate our mating ceremony early." She said nudging his side.

"You know we decided to wait until we have both turned twenty-five for six months." He looked into her amethyst eyes. She pouted at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. He turned away, he had to control himself. They waited three and a half years already, another year and change wouldn't hurt. At least that's what he told himself, it was easier said than done. He sighed and returned to his scroll. Suddenly she was on her feet and dragging him to the gardens. Soon he was on the edge of the small pond he kept full of koi. The moonlight glinted of the water's surface and the torches he had lit in the surrounding area created a magical glow. Mika looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"When we are mated it'll be under the full moon. Just like the night we first kissed. We'll never be separated." She planted a soft kiss on kiss lips sealing her promise. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, things would not go according to plan.

_~End Mika's Flashback~_

There were soft footsteps approaching her at the pond. She looked up to see Sesshomaru in his sleeping yukata. It was a soft blue color. He sat next to her and stared at the moonlight reflecting off the water's surface. The torches added a soft orange glow to the whole area.

"Under a full moon." He said. He then turned to Mika and softly planted a kiss on her lips. At first she was surprised. But she slowly melted into it. She let out a soft whimper when he pulled away. Sesshomaru stared into her eyes.

"We were so close to being mated. It was only two more weeks before we were mated. If only that battle hadn't happened." Mika stared at the koi swimming circles in the clear water. They fell into the memory too painful to be voiced.

* * *

Hehehehehe nice little cliffy huh? Please rate and review! ^-^


End file.
